Above All Else
by RaiiderBaybe93
Summary: I never knew what love was, until I met Soul, I always had a concept of what it could be... But with him it was different, and now I'm willing to die for him if necessary, we have much to look forward to, I just never thought this was how it was supposed to be...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** *Maka***

I turned to my left side and frowned, turning to my right I did the same thing. Was it me or was my stomach getting _round_? Nah, it couldn't be the last time Soul and I had slept together had been a week ago and I looked like I was two months pregnant. Even if I was I couldn't be this far along, we've been careful, plus we've only slept together twice. But this, this said otherwise. I needed to talk to Soul, but I didn't know if I was going to bother him or what he was doing for that matter. I was about to shrug it off until I saw him again, but I felt a nudge, something inside me _moved_. Fuck this, I need Soul I walked over to the cordless phone that sat on the end table in my living room, I leaned against the back of the tan couch and waited for him to pick up. After the third ring his husky voice came over the line "Hello, Princess." he greeted. "Hey," I responded "Listen, I need you to come over as soon as you can." There was silence for a few seconds before he spoke "What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked concern taking over his voice. " I...I don't know," I took a deep breath "Soul, I think I'm pregnant, but I look like I'm two months already and we only slept together twice. I thought I was just hallucinating but... but something _moved_ and I felt it. I've never been pregnant before but this... this is waay too weird for me." I waited for a bit hoping to hear something, anything but nothing was said, finally he spoke "I'll be there soon." the line clicked and I hung up waiting for him to come over.

It seemed like hours before he knocked at my door, looking at the clock it had only been twenty minutes. I opened the door and he stepped through not bothering to wait for my invitation, he looked at me closely he came close and cupped my face in his hands turning it this way and that. "What are you doing?" I asked pushing his hands away gently, he frowned "What makes you think you're pregnant?" he asked I quirked an eyebrow was he serious? Did he not see the small baby bump? I turned to my side lifitng my shirt below my breasts "I don't know, maybe the fact that I have a baby bump forming? Or the fact that something moved before you came." I said shrugging a shoulder. But he wasn't really listening he was staring at my stomach, Iwatched shock register first before horror flitted across then finally anger. "Soul... Are you ugh!" I exclaimed as pain ripped through my abdomen, I clutched my midsection as I sank on to my knees. Soul caught me as I fell I bit my lip holding back another scream as more pain came, I was being torn apart at least that's what it felt like, was I dying? God, it hurts! Please make it stop! Please! I didn't know how much more I could take and then it was gone, just as sudden as it was there it was gone. I kneeled panting, sweat covered my brow the only evidence of ever being in pain was the lingering feeling it had left behind.

"Maka?" Soul called to me, I looked into his bloody red eyes, "Are you ok?" he asked I nodded "I'm fine, it's gone now." I answered shakily. He scooped me in his arms and carried me to the couch setting me down gently, he walked to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. "Here, drink this." I took it gratefully, he kept looking at me and I immediately felt self-concious "What?" I asked he turned away "I'm sorry Maka, I'm sorry for putting you through this." I frowned "What are you talking about? It's a baby Soul not a demon or something." He made a noise almost like a growl "I'll make it right, I promise." He pulled out his cell and pressed a few buttons, he then put it to his ear and waited. After three rings someone answered though he didn't greet the person formally, his next words caused a chill to race down my spine "Stein, we've got a situtation." the other person said something and Soul responded short and quick he gave the person my address and after a few more words Soul hung up. He lifted me once more sitting down with me on his lap, he buried his face into my neck breathing in, his breath tickled my skin when he exhaled. "I'll make this right Maka. We'll get that thing out of you, I promise it won't hurt you anymore." I froze did... did he just say he'd get that _thing_ out of me? He called our baby a thing? My hand moved to rest over my stomach, I frowned my baby wasn't a thing, he/she was a human. I didn't care if Soul didn't want anything to do with our child, but I wanted my son or daughter, and I'd fight to keep him/her.

**A/N: Another story! I hope you guys like it! Let me know how I did :) Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Soul's POV

What had I done? Where did I send this all to Hell? Because that's what I'd done, I've condemned Maka to some sort of Hell and she didn't even know. Maka didn't know just how true her words had rang when she'd said the baby wasn't a demon, because it _was_. It would be half human and half demon, I didn't even know how much this would affect her. I needed Steint to hurry his ass up and get here already! What was taking him so long? All he had to do was teleport here like I had done. I breathed in once more Maka's scent soothing the insanity within my head, but not by much. It was raging, taunting me I could hear it _haha! You knocked her up! She's pregnant! She's gonna die!_ I growled she wasn't going to die, we'd get that thing out of her before it could hurt her anymore. I'd make this right, where the fuck is Stein?! "Soul?" I heard "Soul?" I looked up to meet curious emerald eyes, her eyes the ones I had come to read like a book. "What is it Princess?" She cupped my face in her small hands pressing her lips to mine in a chaste kiss. "Stop worrying, I'll be fine I promise." she smiled making her eyes shine even more bright. I don't know what I would do it I lost her smile, I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close, I couldn't lose her, she was Maka, the nerdy girl who could probably be the reason 'Death By Book' could be stamped on my death certificate.

I inhaled her scent once more, "Maka." I whispered "Hmm?" she hummed in response "I love you." I murmured into her skin. "I love you too, Soul." She snaked her arms around my neck and rested her head on mine. After an eternity I could hear Stein on the other side of the door, I picked her up and settled her on the couch. Walking to the door, I opened it to reveal Stein, the demon doctor he gave me a questioning look I ignored I motioned for him to come in closing the door when he stepped through. "What's going on Soul?" he asked, he'd never been one to beat about the bush, always straight and to the point. I ran a hand through my hair, I moved to stand behind Maka, "This is Maka." I placed my hand on her shoulder "She's..." I paused before finishing my sentence "She's pregnant." Stein looked from Maka to me and let out a low whistle, he gave Maka a once over and frowned. "Hello Maka." he greeted stepping closer to her, "Hello." Maka replied back. "Do you mind standing up for a minute?" he asked Maka turned to look at me, I nodded to tell her it was ok. She stood up, looking like she didn't know what to do, Stein stepped closer, it took every ounce of strength not to growl at him. He seemed to know either way because he held his hands up in defense, he glanced at me before touching her I clenched my fists but held myself back.

"Maka, do you mind lifting up your shirt?" he asked Maka lifted the hem of her shirt, bringing it to expose her once flat stomach now rounding into a small mound. "May I?" Stein inquired Maka nodded and he set his hands on her stomach, he poked and prodded, a frown settled on his salt and pepper eyebrows. He nodded once and dropped his hands "Well, You're pregnant there's no denying that." I felt my world shatter around me, "Can you get it out?" I asked Stein sighed running a hand through his hair, he shook his head "The fetus has attached itself to her soul, it is growing steadily, I've never seen anything like this." He looked at Maka "Did you decide you wanted to keep it?" I turned to Maka what had he just said? Maka nodded her hand moving to rest on the bump that was her stomach "The baby is not at fault, if Soul wants nothing to do with us it's fine, but I want my son or daughter." she said in a firm tone. I really fucked up now, I exhaled loudly both Stein and Maka looked up at me in confusion. "Maka, you don't know what you're doing, it's dangerous." She looked at me before laughing "Soul, it's a pregnancy not a tumor or something." But it might as well be I refrained from saying. I shook my head I needed to tell her before she did anything else. I took a deep breath "Maka," I began "There's something you should know about me." Stein scowled "You haven't told her yet!" I bit back a growl "No! I never thought it would get this fucking far!" The man shook his head in disbelief but said nothing. I took another deep breath; I ran a hand through my hair and finally spoke "Maka, I'm…" I looked to see her biting her lip "I'm a demon."

**AN: So Maka now knows the truth! How will she react? Find out next time! Sorry it was short but it was all I could do at the moment See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stared at him confused, had he really said what he said? No, I heard wrong he… he oh my Shinigami! Please tell me I heard wrong! I… I couldn't have a _demon_ for a baby daddy. But I knew I was hoping against hope, because one look into his concerned red eyes and I knew he wasn't lying. I honestly can't think straight, what do I say? What do I do? Shit I feel nauseous no wait, I need to throw up! I ran past him to the bathroom a ways down the hall, I could hear him calling for me but I couldn't stop, I reached the bathroom and straight for the toilet bowl where I promptly heaved into it. I fell to my knees as I continued my fit, tears leaked from my eyes, damn I hated throwing up. After what felt like forever and a day I stopped and reached up to flush it, with Soul's help (_When had he gotten here?_) I got off the floor and went to the sink to brush the nasty after taste of stomach acid and whatever else there was. Ugh, how disgusting! "Hmm, it seems she's already having pregnancy symptoms." Came the Doctor's voice from the doorway, I finished brushing my teeth and turned to face them, "Are… What…" I took a breath and they both paused looking at me "If you are what you say you are how does this affect me? Or the baby?" I asked I wasn't sure what the Hell I was supposed to think or say or do I didn't even know how to react, it seemed to be going fairly well since I wasn't freaking out _on the outside_, internally I was made up of ifs, ands or buts, nothing made sense Soul made no sense.

This past few months have been nothing but lies, I waited for him to speak but he said nothing which made me more irritated than I already was. It was Dr. Stein that spoke "Since the embryo has attached itself to your soul already, removing it will kill you, of course carrying and having the child will also kill you but slower, you see it needs a food source just like any growing child, but unlike human children your child is a hybrid, part demon and part human, the demon genes will overpower its human side causing it to need souls to grow strong. But this is new to me and in my many years I've never seen anything like this first hand, though I have heard of it before, with your permission Ms. Albarn I would like to offer my assistance during this time." He finished eyeing me curiously, I couldn't help but shudder at his leer there was just something sinister about it that gave me the heebie jeebies. "I think that would be a good thing since I don't think this is something a normal OB-GYN could handle." I said, it struck me at that point that Soul hadn't opened his mouth at least once during the past few minutes, I looked up to see him looking down at me with what I could only assume was anger but the word didn't do justice to whatever it was he felt because I swear my life flashed before my eyes.

"What?" I snapped he had no reason to be angry I mean I hadn't lied to him about anything so far, he knew every single thing about me so what was his problem anyway? He glared and I swear his eyes glowed "I'll be on my way then, I will come check on you to see how you are doing next week, and if there is anything new please let me know." Dr. Stein said as he disappeared. I turned to face Soul ready for the confrontation I knew was about to happen "Why would you keep that… that _thing_?" he sneered the last word, "Because no matter what the _baby_ is, it is still a child and he or she is OUR child if you want nothing to do with us then leave! Don't look for me or come around! Ok? You're the one that didn't come clean in the beginning so don't blame the baby for what you are! He/she is half of you and I remember that!" I huffed my chest felt like it was going to burst and tears threatened to spill over. "Do you really feel that way?" he asked voice coming out less harsh than before, his eyes dulled to a rusty color and his broad shoulders drooped a fraction, "Yes, I do because if you can't come to terms with it then I can't help you, I love you Soul I really do more than anything and I'm willing to keep this baby because it's OUR baby, I'm not freaking out about you being a demon and shit though it is really tripping me out, but I won't turn away from you I still love you regardless." I sighed as I pulled myself on tip toes and kissed him on the lips "But if you're not ready for this, to be a dad and be here for us, then it's better to end this and go our separate ways." He remained quiet searching me for something I don't know what he was looking for or if he would even find it. He closed his eyes tipping his head back, "I… I don't think I can do this Maka, I love you I really do I just don't want to watch you die slowly, I feel helpless I can't protect you I did this to you, I'm sorry Maka I'm fucking sorry." He finished banging his head against the door, I nodded "Then you know where the door is show yourself out, once you go out the door don't bother coming back." I walked out ignoring his calls and locked myself in my room.

I didn't need him, there were other single mothers out there I wouldn't be the first or the last. I had to think about the baby and I from now on, fuck everything else I'm on my own.

I wasn't singing the same tune three days later.


End file.
